eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins:Characters
=Main Character= Senzaki Shuuya (Syuya) An excellent, meritorious 2nd year student of Tengyo Middle School. He has been aiming to be a doctor ever since having received advanced medical care in childhood. A reliable, grown-up man, but he has a prankster side to himself too, and plays jokes on his close friends at times. However, in spite of his good manners, etiquette and all other merits, he's known to his entire class as one having a very severe case of sister complex. =Heroines= Senzaki Mirai Blood related younger sister of Syuya. Forms the group "Imoutos" along with best friends Arisa and Shaneorka. While she adores her elder brother who looked after her in place of their parents, she wants to start living on her own now. Loves to eat nan and gets offended if someone so much as considers eating it in a way it's not meant to be eaten. Seems to have a secret brother complex. Suou Arisa The somewhat eccentric leader of the loli team "Imoutos", ideas of weird, wild things to do get into her head from time to time. Shaneorka (Syaneorka) Miravona Bryusov The motherly figure of "Imoutos", she's the one with most common sense as well as chest size in the group. She's somewhat of a pushover but has a gentle and belovalent heart. Her relatively well-endowed bosom for her stature often becomes the target of Mirai's jealousy. Nicknamed "Chanel" (pronounced "Shaneru") as her long name is difficult to memorize, she's a top class cook. However, whenever she gets to cooking, her personality completely changes to that of an, as Mirai would put it, ogre. Kashiwagi Narumi The heiress to Mitaka Ceramics, a huge organization in the country, and the Student Council President. She has greater influence in the school than even its teachers. She's an elite who received special education and training, yet continues to work hard. Efficient in swordplay and Jiu-jutsu. Supposedly has a political rivalry with the Shiina faction. Kitagawa Akari A tomboyish, easygoing girl in the same class as Syuya. Because of her tomboyishness she's barely even considered feminine by boys, much to her displeasure. But as a result, she's close friends with both Syuya and Kaitou. She founded the Gymnastics club, but is facing difficulties recruiting members. Kazanami Madoka Head of "News Flash with a Splash!" (ズバッと新聞部), one of the many newspapers of the school and a photographer. A 3rd year. Shiina (Sina) Sayane Daughter of the family that's one of the founders of MHI (Millenium Heavy Industries). A typical haughty ojou type, she finds it annoying to get along with the "ordinary" students, to such an extent that there are rumors of her actually getting a seperate classroom reserved solely for her own use... Heads the faction opposing Kashiwagi Narumi. Lost to Narumi in previous student council elections by a close margin. Minamoto Atori A loner with a repulsive attitude such that no one dares come near her. She's so detached from her surroundings that she sometimes even forgets the presence of teachers in the classroom and vice-versa. She's an excellent archer. Archangel Mehisha Belonging to the angel race that is not of this world, she's an archangel with tremendous combat prowess. Because of her ruthlessness in combat, she's often sent to the frontlines in battles. =Other Characters= Higuchi Kaitou A guy in the same class as Syuya, he became good friends with Syuya and Akari since 1st year. He's a hardcore gaming maniac and has a tendency to start games anytime, anywhere, whenever he has free time. Senzaki Ryuji (Ryuzi) Father of the Senzaki siblings. Senzaki Chihiro Mother of the Senzaki siblings. Gillezel Originally an angel, he fell from into devildom, becoming a "fallen angel". Rather than being serious, he often acts like a jester. However, for some reason, he takes interest in Syuya... Reaper Ernst A devil. Being able to manipulate life and death, she's called a Shinigami (Death God). With extreme combat abilities deceptive of her small stature, she's fighting against angels merely for self-enjoyment than anything else. Succubus Ritrana Succubus Queen Syfira Miyahara Gonzou Nibu Masoho Nibu Maki Power Ragutas Power Rufadiel =Append Disk Characters= Majin Haishera Haishera is the infamous "Demon God (Majin) of Earth". Character from the Battle Goddess series. Wilfred Dion Protagonist of God Catching Alchemy Master (Kamidori Alchemy Meister). An aspiring alchmist of Yuidora Maou Emilio Protagonist of Princess Hunting Dunegon Meister (Himegari Dungeon Meister). The Demon Lord within the human Emilio.